Anything's Possible
by come down from your tower
Summary: My first Austin and Ally fanfic. Originally a one shot, now two shot! Dialogue only.
1. Songbooks & Secrets

**Hey guys! So this is a very exciting moment for me. You know why? MY FIRST NON KICKIN IT FAN FICTION! :DD Yaay! I'm so excited! I thought I shouldn't start a whole series just yet, because I still have Crestfall, and a few more one shots in the works (; You didn't think I forgot about those, did you? So heres a dialogue only one shot! Man I love doing these ;D Oh and I just started school, so i'm sorry to say updates will be a lot less so bare with me! Anyways, I love you guys, and here is my first Austin and Ally fanfic! (I don't own Austin and Ally. Oh and pretend Austin and Cassidy are dating in the first part, and she didn't move to California. Kay? Cool.)**

"Okay, that was great Austin! Try raising your voice a bit higher on that last note."

"Ally, if I go any higher, my voice will crack."

"Just try it!"

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"That wasn't so ba- quit laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry! It's just.. You sound like a teenage boy going through puberty!"

"Ha ha. Let's just all make fun of Austin today and make him feel like crap! Doesn't that sound like a good time?"

"Woah, whats up with you?"

"It's just.. Never mind."

"Austin, spill."

"No, I don't want to."

"Best friends don't share secrets!"

"Oh really? Than let me see your songbook!"

"…"

"Ha! Whose laughing now, Dawson!"

"AUSTIN! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!"

"If you want to know why i'm so upset, let me read your songbook."

"No!"

"Fine, then I guess you wont get to know. And we all know how curious you get."

"Do not!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay fine! But you can't read all of the pages in there. Some of the stuff is.. Personal."

"What, like bragging about some cute guy in your math class?"

"No, more like how awkward it was when I got my period-"

"No no! No need to discuss what goes on down there!"

"So if I let you read some pages of my songbook, will you tell me whats wrong?"

"Of course I will, Ally."

"..Fine."

"What?"

"Fine i'll let you read my songbook."

"YAY! Thank you Ally!"

"…"

"…"

"Well, out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Why your so upset!"

"Nu uh, you show me your book first."

"No way. You tell me first, and then you see my book."

"Uggh. Fine. So this morning when I was getting ready, I got a call from Cassidy. She was telling me that she wanted to break up, because she found someone better. She said I was spending too much time focusing on my career than her, and that because I was so stupid I couldn't have an intelligent conversation with her. I asked her why she was doing this and she just said she moved onto someone else, more better looking she just so happened to add. And after I came downstairs to greet my dad, in tears, he just had to greet me with 'Hey Austin, whats wrong? Did your music career fail just like I thought it would? I told you you couldn't do it.'"

"…"

"Austin.. Thats horrible."

"Whatever. It's not that big of a deal."

"Austin, this is a huge deal! You really loved Cassidy. And how could your dad say something like that?"

"It's my dad, Ally. You've met him enough times. Besides, all of those things they said about me were true. I am dumb and can't succeed in music. I should just become a lawyer like my dad wants me to. Maybe then he will be proud of me."

"Austin Monica Moon, don't you dare say those things about yourself. You were an amazing boyfriend to Cassidy. Does she even know how many rehearsals you've missed to go out on dates with her? And you are not dumb Austin. You are one of the most intelligent people I know, and i'm not just saying that. You are such a sweet, caring guy, and i'm sorry Cassidy couldn't see that."

"Thanks Ally. But my dad-"

"Screw your dad! He doesn't know what he's talking about! Austin, you are extremely talented. You have a gift for performing, and everyone can see it. I am extremely jealous of how you can go out on stage and preform in front of hundreds of people without fail. Were going to make it, you and me, with or without your fathers support. Were Austin&Ally, anything is possible."

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you are the best friend a guy can ask for."

"…"

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff, gimme your book!"

"Demanding much?"

"Stop stalling."

"Stalling? I'm not stalling! Who said anything about stalling? Speaking of the word 'Stalling', did you know it comes from the root word-"

"Ally. Book. Now."

"Fine."

"…"

"I don't know why you wont let me read it, its just a bunch of song suggestions and random paragraphs on how boring it was at Sonic Boom."

"Well, theres some stuff I don't want you to see.."

"…"

"Woah woah woah, what do we have here?"

"What?"

"'Austin Moon' Hey you wrote something about me!"

"Okay thats enough! No more for you!"

"One sec!"

"Austin! Give me my book back!"

"…"

"Hey! No fair! You like 6 inches taller than me!"

"You want it? Come get it!"

"Look, Austin, please do not read that diary entry!"

"Alright, if it means that much to you."

"Really?"

"Nope! 'Austin Moon, where do I begin?'"

"AUSTIN STOP!"

"..His dazzling smile and bright eyes always tend to make my knees go weak? I think i'm finally done lying to myself, I Allyson Marie Dawson am in love with Austin Moon-"

"…"

"Wait, what?"

"…"

"Ally! Wait! Where are you going? ALLY!"

"What, Austin? What am I supposed to say?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"Ally!"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Trish, have you seen Ally? I haven't seen her since this morning-"

"…"

"OW! What the hell, Trish!"

"THATS for reading Ally's book and making her cry!"

"I-I made her cry?"

"Yeah, idiot!"

"…"

"Trish! Stop slapping me!"

"You deserved to be slapped!"

"Just tell me where Ally is!"

"I can't, cause Ally said not to tell you. But she's not at the mall pond, thats for sure!"

"…"

"OHH! Thanks Trish!"

"You owe me, Moon!"

"…"

".._And I, wanna live not just survive,"_**(1)**

"Ally, thats beautiful. Did you write it?"

"Austin! What are you doing here! It was Trish, wasn't it."

"..Maybe."

"I'll deal with her later. But for now, please leave."

"No. Ally, we need to talk about this."

"You want to talk? Alright lets talk. Lets talk about how I do have feelings for you Austin. I know, how awful, but I do. Lets talk about how your probably going to go out of your way to change my mind, just like you did last time. Lets talk about how I practically ruined Team Austin by making things incredibly awkward between the two of us. Oh, and lets not forget about how you don't even feel the same way-"

"…"

"…"

"Uh, w-what.. What was t-that, for?"

"To get you to shut up- don't give me that look, Ally- and to say that I love you to."

"Really?"

"What, do you not believe me or something?"

"N-no, I do."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, Miss Allyson Marie Dawson, would you do my the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"You really need to work on your british accent. But still, yes, I would love to."

"My accent is perfect, I don't know what your talking about."

"Because were dating, i'm just going to smile and nod and pretend to agree with you."

"Thats my girl."

**Haha yeah I know. It kind of sucks. But I thought it was cute (: Oh and be on the lookout for a new Kickin it one shot! It should be out within the hour. Thanks for reading my Ausly shippers!**

**(1) If any of you can message me or review what song that line is from, you will win a special prize (; But anywho, I don't own that song.**


	2. Confessions & Awkward Meetings

**Hey! So I got the inspiration to continue my all dialogue one shot, "Anything's Possible" and thought, hey, why not? So it is now officially a two shot :D Haha thanks for reading (I don't own Austin and Ally)**

"Hey Als."

"Hey Austin."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Al- AHH!"

"Dad! Um, what-what are you doing back from your c-convention early?"

"I think the more important question is why are you swallowing this boys face?"

"DAD!"

"Um, Mr. Dawson, I-I'm so sorry-"

"Save it, blondie."

"Dad, please let me explain!"

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"..Yeah I got nothing."

"So how long have you two, um.."

"A week and 5 days, sir."

"Aw, you remember!"

"Of course I remember, Allycat."

"Hate to break up the teenage love fest going on here, but i'd really appreciate it if you would keep your make out sessions to a minimal."

"Jesus Christ! Dad, get out!"

"Fine, fine. But just know, i'm going to be checking up on you two! This is my practice room you know-"

"…"

"Well that was.. Eventful."

"I'm so sorry about him, Austin."

"That's alright. Now, where were we?"

"…"

"I DON'T HEAR ANY TALKING!"

"DAD! GO HOME!"

"Fine! Get kicked out of my own store.."

"…"

"Gotta love him, eh?"

"It's not that bad, Ally. Just wait until you meet my parents."

"Oh god, that's tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry! It will be okay!"

"What if they hate me! What if I embarrass myself! What if-"

"Ally, you know I love you, but please shut the hell up."

"Harsh."

"Look, you have nothing to worry about. E-everything's perfectly fine!"

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because your lying."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! Your voice went really high at the end of your sentence, and you stuttered! You only stutter when you lie!"

"That's so not true!"

"Oh really? What happened to Dougie the Dolphin? When I was at your house he wasn't there."

"Oh, Dougie? He, um, he's f-fine! My c-cousin has him!"

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"

"Okay! Fine!"

"Austin, what are you keeping from me?"

"Ally, I don't want to worry you."

"Well it's obviously about me, so I deserve to know."

"..If you say so. Well you know how my dad has never been to fond of me becoming a singer?"

"I'm aware."

"Well, the thing is.. I told him all about how you and I work together and make songs and stuff, and he kinda.."

"Kinda..?"

"He thinks your the reason I want to be a singer, so he already isn't to fond of you."

"So, he hates me and he doesn't even know me yet?"

"I didn't say hate."

"It was implied."

"…"

"Ally, it's not that big of a deal-."

"Not that big of a deal? My boyfriend's father already hates me and he hasn't even met me yet!"

"I'm sure once he meets you he'll change his mind."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he wont let us be together?"

"Are you kidding me? Ally, no matter what he says, i'm not breaking up with you. I don't know if your aware of this, but your kind of stuck with me now."

"…"

"See, theres the smile i've been waiting for!"

"God your so cheesy."

"I know, i'm just the perfect boyfriend."

"And to think your ego couldn't get any bigger.."

"Please. You love it."

"I'll get back to you on that."

"…"

"Oh my god, I can't do this."

"Yes you can! Stay strong Ally! By the way, you look beautiful."

"Are you sure this dress isn't to revealing? Will you parents think your dating a slut? Dammit why didn't I wear jeans!"

"Ally! It's fine! You look great, you don't look like a slut. Trust me, I would know."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"N-nothing."

"Mhmm.."

"…"

"Mom, Dad, meet Ally."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon."

"Oh, Ally! It's so nice to finally meet you! Please, call me Mimi."

"…"

"Dad, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Hello, Ally."

"H-hi sir."

"Let's eat shall we? Oh Ally i'm so sorry for Mike's behavior, he's a bit stressed from work."

"It's okay, really."

"…"

"Wow, Mimi, this is great food!"

"Oh thank you, darling!"

"Mom, why is my food staring at me."

"That's because it's fish, sweetheart."

"BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE AN EYEBALL IN IT. Oh hell no, i'm not eating this."

"Ally, can I have you instead of Austin?"

"…"

"So, Ally, tell us about yourself."

"W-well, i'm Austin's song writer-"

"And the reason he wants to pursue on this ridiculous dream of becoming famous."

"Mike.."

"Did you know before you came along, Austin could have become a doctor? Or a lawyer? Or actually do something in his life?"

"I-I, um.."

"Dad, stop! Ally's not the reason I wanted to become a musician. Thats all I've ever wanted to be for as long as I could remember. Ally's just my songwriter, and is helping me with my career. And if you would actually bother to listen to any of my songs, you would realize how amazing they are, because of her."

"Austin! How dare you use that tone with me, young man!"

"Whatever. C'mon Ally."

"O-okay."

"…"

"Ally, i'm so sorry about my dad-"

"Save it, Austin."

"Alls, I know this upsets you, but he'll come around. I promise."

"That's not just it, Austin. Yeah i'm upset about how your dad hates me, but i'm also upset about what you told him."

"What do you mean?"

"So, i'm 'Just your songwriter', huh?"

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that."

"…"

"Whatever, i'm out of here."

"Ally, wait, don't go."

"Austin let go of me!"

"Ally, when I was telling my dad you were just my songwriter, I just wanted to tell him that you weren't the one to push me into wanting to be a musician. You mean the world to me, Ally. Not only are you my girlfriend, but your my best friend. And, I love you."

"Austin.. That-that was beautiful.."

"Oh my god, a-are you crying? Crap, I don't know how to deal with crying girls! Um, i'm sorry?"

"Calm down, idiot. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were mad at me again."

"Nope, your good. Oh, and I love you to."

"Well, obviously, I mean, look at me."

"..And moment over."

**Lol. Yeah, not my best, but I thought it was cute and I got the inspiration for it. (: What did you guys think? Thanks for reading! **

**-Mckenna**


End file.
